


shards of today (splinters of the past)

by ralf



Series: Close to Canon [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s02e10 By the Light of Dawn, Gen, Juxtaposition, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: Her back is turned, her gaze fixed on the dead Shadowhunter laid at her feet. Her small body holds more power than she knows what to do with. Magnus approaches her with careful steps.He's cowering in the shade of a tree, hungry eyes fixed on the stall selling fruit. His fragile body is coiled with a power he doesn't know how to wield yet. Asmodeus approaches him with sure steps.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane & Madzie
Series: Close to Canon [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/936036
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	shards of today (splinters of the past)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually took minimal liberties with the direct speech in this one, I can't believe it either XD

The girl looks lost.

_The boy looks lost._

Her back is turned, her gaze fixed on the dead Shadowhunter laid at her feet. Her small body holds more power than she knows what to do with. Magnus approaches her with careful steps.

_He's cowering in the shade of a tree, hungry eyes fixed on the stall selling fruit. His fragile body is coiled with a power he doesn't know how to wield yet. Asmodeus approaches him with sure steps._

Magnus catches her attention with a whispered greeting and she turns. Her eyes shine in bland apprehension as she tugs aside her neckerchief and starts draining the air from the room.

_Asmodeus catches his attention with a click of his cane and the boy's gaze darts to him. His eyes flicker in startled fear and his shaky glamor drops, his hands flaring with scared red sparks._

The attack is easy to ward off. Fear rises in her eyes. Magnus inches closer.

_The attack is easy to counter. Fear rises in his eyes. Asmodeus draws nearer._

“I know you're scared,” he says softly, trying to appear as unthreatening as possible. Gentle, slow. He lowers into a crouch. “You don't have to be.”

“ _I know you're hungry,” he says, not bothering to cloak the force of his magic. Overwhelming, regal. He summons a fruit from the stall right into the boy's lap. “You don't have to be.”_

Magnus drops his glamor. “I'm just like you. I'm a warlock too.”

_Asmodeus drops his glamor. “I'm just like you. You are my kin.”_

The gills on her neck still.

_The sparks on his hands snuff out._

He looks into her huge uncertain eyes, willing her to believe him. “I want to help you.”

_He looks into his fearful little face, willing him to follow him. “I want to help you.”_

Seconds drag by

_like an eternity._

Timidly she crosses the distance between them, leaning into Magnus's space.

_Shakily he rises to his feet, taking Asmodeus's offered hand._

Magnus cradles her back carefully, softening with relief. She's safe with him now.

_Asmodeus holds his hand tightly, humming with satisfaction. He belongs to him now._

With one last glance around he leads her from the battlefield.

_Not sparing their pathetic surroundings a glance he leads him into the light of power._


End file.
